


A Christmas Miracle

by N7agentbartowski



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Merry Late Christmas, Holidays, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7agentbartowski/pseuds/N7agentbartowski
Summary: Harley is dumped on Christmas Eve. But when she's invited to the Wayne-Kyle Christmas Bash, she meets someone new who makes her believe that maybe those Hallmark movies are really onto something.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Whether you're celebrating or not, I hope it's a wonderful day. And that you get all that discount chocolate tomorrow.
> 
> This was meant to be posted on Christmas. And then New Years....and now it's Valentine's Day. Oops.
> 
> Anyways, U-Haul Lesbians are my favorite trope.

The inside of the bar was quiet save for the gentle scuff of the broom Selina was drawing along the floor, and the soft sniffles of her last remaining customer.

Pausing in her work, Selina glanced at her watch.

Nearly midnight.

Normally, that wouldn’t have been an issue. The bar was usually open until 2 am. But tomorrow was Christmas.

And that meant the annual Wayne-Kyle Christmas Bash. She would have liked to get a few hours of sleep in before getting ready.

Propping the broom against the wall, Selina took her towel from the sani bucket and began wiping down the counters, side eyeing the woman who sat hunched over the bar top, swirling her vodka tonic in slow circles.

The blonde hadn’t spoken much since she’d entered the bar nearly three hours ago. Simply ordered a drink (and then four more) and curled inward on herself. The sniffles had started recently, and now that Selina was completely alone with her, she wasn’t sure what to do.

_Do I comfort her?_

She had to confront her eventually. Unless she wanted to be here all night. Technically, she could have kicked the woman out an hour ago, but she’d looked so sad that Selina had felt too guilty.

Gathering her courage, Selina threw her towel over her shoulder and braced her hands on the bar top, tapping to get the woman’s attention.

“Hey, last call. Anything else before I lock up?”

The blonde looked up at her, eyes red and unfocused. A combination of tears and alcohol.

“Oh, sorry.” The woman looked around, patting her pants in what Selina assumed was a search for her wallet. “No, I’ll just—Hang on, I’ll pay you.”

Selina watched her struggle to pull her credit card out, mumbling to herself.

As soon as she handed Selina the card, she grabbed her glass, gulping the rest of the drink and slamming it down with a hiss.

“I hate vodka.”

“Then why did you order five?” Selina asked, swiping the card.

“’Cuz it gets me wasted the fastest…” the woman mumbled, watching Selina swipe the card again—and then once more. “It’s not goin’ through?”

“Afraid not,” Selina handed it back. “Declined. Got another?”

Worrying her lip between her teeth, the blonde dug into her wallet again, searching its pockets. “Uhh…Fuck.”

Selina felt her stomach drop. No way to settle the bill, and in any other case, Selina would have let her have it. But then she saw the tears gathering in her eyes again.

Closing her wallet, she looked up at Selina pleadingly. “I don’t have any cash. Can I—Can I come back tomorrow?”

“We’re closed tomorrow.”

“O-oh, right. Well—the day after? I can leave ya somethin’. I have my cell phone. I—No, I need that to get home. Uh, I can leave you my wallet?”

Closing her eyes, Selina took a deep breath through her nose, holding up a hand to stop the woman from rambling. “I’ll take you on your word. And…Let me call you a cab.”

The girl’s eyes widened. “Wha—Why?”

“Because you’re drunk and it’s snowing and if you end up in the news tomorrow, I’m never going to get your bill settled.”

“But I can’t pay for a cab,” she mumbled, missing Selina’s jab entirely.

“I’ll cover you.” Selina pulled out her cellphone as the woman watched her, fat tears beginning to roll down her cheeks again.

A shuddering sob escape her, and Selina froze, mid dial.

“Th—that’s the ni—nicest thing anyone’s ever d—done for me,” the woman hiccupped. “Th—thank you.”

“I—,” Slowly, Selina picked a napkin from the dispenser and slid it across the bar. “You’re welcome.”

She continued to sob, crossing her arms on the counter and hiding her face in the crook of her elbow, ignoring the napkin.

“Are you…alright?” Selina realized it was a question she should have asked a while ago.

“No.” The woman’s reply was muffled.

Before Selina could ask why, she continued, “My boyfriend broke up with me this morning.”

“Ah.” Selina tried to gather some sympathy. “I’m sorry.”

“He tol’ me I wasn’t worth his time anymore.”

 “Why?”

The woman’s shoulders rose once in a shrug. “Told me he’d been—been seein’ other girls for a long time. Called me a s—stupid…whore, and then he threw my stuff in a bag and tossed me out of the apartment. I don’t even—I don’t know what I did wrong…”

Her sobs grew louder and Selina’s anger swelled.

Reaching out, she placed a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder, who flinched under Selina’s touch.

“If that man said and did those things to you, then I can promise you that you’re better off without him.”

The woman rubbed her face against her arm and sniffed loudly.

“What’s your name?” Selina asked softly.

“Harley.”

“I’m Selina. It’s a pleasure to meet you Harley.”

Harley snorted and straightened in her seat, using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her red cheeks. “No it’s not. I’m drunk n’ sobbin’ on your bar and it’s Christmas Eve.” Her lips trembled again. “An’, an’ I’m keepin’ you here and you should be home.”

“It’s alright,” Selina soothed. “It’s still early, I’ll bet Santa hasn’t even come yet.”

Harley chuckled wetly.

Suddenly, a thought struck Selina. “Hey, if your boyfriend kicked you out, where were you planning on having the cab take you?”

Harley sniffed loudly. “My ma n’ pa are out in the Bahamas for Christmas. But they usually leave a key under the mat.”

Satisfied with that answer, Selina called the cab, finishing her closing duties while Harley cleaned herself up in the bathroom. When she was finished, she offered to help Selina stack glassware, who politely declined when she saw how badly Harley’s hands shook.

The cab arrived outside with a honk and Harley grabbed her coat, stumbling for the front door with Selina trailing behind her.

“Hey, Harley,” Selina put a hand on the door before she could pull it open. “Look, I figure, since you’re facing a truly terrible Christmas this year…”

Harley’s lip trembled again.

“Maybe you’d like to come to the Christmas party my fiancé and I are hosting tomorrow. It’s a big bash, there’ll be tons of people there. Food, drinks, white elephant, it’s a good time. And you’ll meet some nice people. Better than that shit stain you called a boyfriend.”

Harley blinked at her, eyes wide. “You want me to come to your Christmas party? You don’t even know me.”

Selina shrugged. “I know what it’s like to spend Christmas alone. Used to do it every year when I was younger. I’d be happy to have you join us.”

“Okay,” Harley’s reply was meek, like she still didn’t believe Selina’s offer was genuine.

Selina wrote down her contact information and address on a napkin and then watched as Harley stepped out into the heavy snow and slipped into the cab.

She waited until the headlights disappeared before locking the doors and heading to her own car.

_Extending an invitation to a complete stranger._

Taking a woman off the street in the spirit of Christmas.

 

_Bruce is going to be so proud._

//

“You invited who to the Christmas party?” Bruce asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“She said her name was Harley.”

“Like the motorcycle?” Damian asked from his place at the dining table, nursing his own cup of coffee. Black. Why Bruce allowed his ten-year-old son to drink coffee, Selina had decided not to question a long time ago.

“Sure, like the motorcycle.”

“That’s a stupid name,” Damian muttered.

“You’re just grumpy because we won’t let you open presents yet,” Selina shot back.

Damian’s frown deepened. “I don’t care about presents.”

“Sure.”

Bruce came around the table and patted Damian’s shoulder, who nearly fell out of his chair to avoid the gesture.

“The others will be up soon.”

“Ha,” Selina drawled. “Dick never gets up before noon.”

“Barbara will wake him up,” Bruce replied, sitting down beside Damian. “She’s an early riser.”

“How come she gets to spend the night?” Damian asked.

“Because she and Dick like each other very much,” Selina replied. “And she happens to like Richard too.”

Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose while Damian made a gagging noise.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs interrupted the conversation and Tim shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, black hair sticking up in multiple directions.

“Good morning,” he mumbled, heading for the coffee pot.

“Good morning?” Selina pulled down a mug for him. “Great morning! It’s Christmas!”

Tim gave a half-hearted fist pump.

“You guys are depressing,” Selina sighed. “I feel bad I bought you anything now. Especially you.”

She jerked her chin in Damian’s direction and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“I didn’t get _you_ anything,” he nearly growled.

“I don’t need anything from you. You’re ten. You can’t buy me the things I want.”

Damian slowly sipped at his coffee. “I suppose you’re right. What could a child like me possibly get for an old woman like you?”

“You—,” Selina choked on her response, face growing hot. “I swear to god, if you don’t—,”

“Damian, Selina, please stop,” Bruce intervened calmly. “It’s Christmas.”

“She started it,” Damian mumbled into his mug.

The newest of Bruce’s brood came into the kitchen next, standing at the doorway until Selina quickly gestured her inside.

Bruce breathed an audible sigh of relief. “Good morning, Cass.”

She stopped beside him, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too. Sleep well?”

Cass nodded, accepting Bruce’s side hug much better than Damian had.

“I think you’ll like what I got you this year.” Bruce squeezed Cass and then nodded at Damian. “And you too.”

“And me three?” Steph had joined the group now. She poked her head into the kitchen and gestured with her thumb to the living room. “I’m gonna go ahead and raid my stocking now, if that’s ok.”

“No, that is not ok. We’re waiting for everyone before—,” Selina tried, but Steph was already gone.

Leaning back against the counter, Selina released a heavy sigh. “How many are left again?”

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Dick suddenly sauntered into the kitchen, arms spread above his head. Barbara followed more quietly, although her face was lit with a smile.

Dick made a bee line for Damian, ruffling his hair as the boy slapped his hands away. “Merry Christmas to you.”

He offered Cass a fist bump, who stared at it and then cupped her hand over his. “And you.”

He patted Bruce’s shoulder. “And you.”

He gave Selina a wink and a finger gun. “And you.”

Turning, he swept Barbara up into his arms, who released an uncharacteristic squeak. “And you!”

He set her down and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

“Where’s Steph? Is Jason up? Can we open presents?”

“Jesus, if I didn’t know better, I’d say Damian was the oldest one here,” Selina chuckled.

 “Don’t say the Lord’s name in vain on Christmas morning!” Dick gasped, a look of mock shock on his face.

“Oh stop it.”

“Steph’s already raiding her stocking and Jason is missing in action,” Bruce informed him.

“ _She_ says we have to wait for everyone,” Damian jerked his thumb in Selina’s direction.

“A minute ago you didn’t even want to open presents,” she shot back, and Damian’s nose wrinkled.

Dick snorted and waved a hand. “If Jason’s not up yet, we can start without him. It’s his penance for sleeping in on Christmas.”

“Fuck you too, Grayson.” Jason had slumped into the kitchen, sleep still in his eyes. “I would have waited for you.”

“Would not. You would have sabotaged my gift and then drawn penises on my sleeping face.”

Jason blinked once and then a smirk spread his lips. “Yeah.”

“Alright, alright,” Bruce interrupted, standing to grab everybody’s attention. “Let’s get out there and get started before Steph opens everything.”

“Too late!” Steph’s voice echoed from the living room.

Damian’s chair scraped the floor as he stood suddenly, walk/running to the living room. The others followed excitedly behind him, leaving Selina and Bruce alone.

He turned to her with a smile and opened his arms. She slipped between them easily, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Merry Christmas.”

//

Harley pulled up to the address Selina had scribbled on the napkin, not expecting to see a giant mansion waiting for her. The Wayne mansion no less. Was it luck that she’d stumbled into the fiancé of Bruce Wayne’s bar on Christmas Eve? Or was it a Christmas miracle?

_You’re life’s not a Hallmark movie, Harl. Calm down._

She’d managed to grab her car from the bar earlier that morning, finding enough money at her parent’s house to pay for yet another cab.

She’d also changed into the fanciest thing she owned, which wasn’t saying much. A light blue gown that barely did enough to protect her from the chill in the winter air. But she looked fine as hell…save for the bags under her eyes, and the frazzled hairs that refused to stay up in her bun.

Yeah, other than that, she was confident she’d fit into this ritzy party. Or at least, that’s what she kept telling herself.

Selina had been nice enough to invite her, a complete stranger. She couldn’t back out now.

Driving past the gated entrance, that swung open as she approached, Harley parked next to the line of other, much more expensive cars, already lined up by the house’s enormous garage.

Grabbing her clutch from the passenger seat, Harley made her way up the driveway to the ornate double doors.

She pulled back the knocker, hitting it against the wood only once before a well-dressed butler opened the door.

“Hi,” Harley squeaked, as the man looked down his nose at her. “I’m…My name’s Harley. Harleen. Uh, Quinzel. Selina invited me?”

The butler stared at her a moment longer, and then stepped aside, “Miss Kyle is presently in the foyer.”

“Thank you,” Harley shuffled past him and into the mansion.

The rooms she passed through were packed with people, none of whom Harley recognized. She’d lived in Gotham her whole life, and yet she’d never had the pleasure of brushing elbows with the upper crust. All of these people could have lived on Mars for all Harley cared to know of them.

She spotted Selina wearing a floor length velvet black dress, a flute of champagne held elegantly in one hand as she chatted away with two more people Harley couldn’t identify. Her eyes caught Harley’s from across the room, and she eagerly waved her over.

“Harley,” she pulled Harley in for a quick kiss on the cheek, like Harley saw all those rich people do in movies. “You made it. Have any trouble finding the place?”

She winked and Harley felt her cheeks flush as the other two people Selina had been talking to began eyeing her. “Ah, nope. Pretty sure there’s only one Wayne Manor in all of Gotham. I wish you’d told me the billionare playboy was yer fiancé. I would have come up with some excuse not to come and embarrass myself.”

Selina, as well as the dark haired man across from her laughed heartily.

“Bruce has a reputation,” the man said, his voice deep in his chest. “But I can promise you he’s a soft hearted teddy bear under those expensive suits.”

He held out his hand when Harley just smiled nervously, “Clark Kent. This is my wife Lois. And our son Jon is around here somewhere.”

“I saw him chasing Ace around with Damian and a pair of reindeer horns a moment ago,” Lois said, taking Harley’s hand after she’d shook Clark’s.

Sighing, Clark took a step back to excuse himself. “I’ll go find them before they terrorize the poor animal. Pleasure to meet you, Harley. Be sure to try the eggnog, Lois made it herself!”

Clark disappeared into the crowd and Lois returned her attention to Harley. “So how do you know Selina?”

“I—uh…”

Selina quickly placed a hand on Harley’s arm. “I was out doing some last minute shopping for the party last night and ended up leaving my wallet at home. Harley, in the spirit of Christmas, paid for my groceries. I figured the least I could do was pay it forward, let her partake in what she’d paid for.”

“A true saint,” Lois laughed. Under her breath she elbowed Harley and said, “Selina’s purchases couldn’t have been cheap.”

Harley chuckled nervously, feeling her cheeks flare again. Selina had saved her an embarrassing story, and for that she was grateful, but carrying on an improvisation had never been Harley’s strong suit. So she just nodded and acted like she was fitting in with these two ridiculously gorgeous and witty women.

Selina, seeming to sense her nervousness, quickly glanced the crowd around them, her eyes lighting up when she caught sight of an intended target. Reaching into the crowed, she grabbed a passing woman and dragged her into the little circle they’d created.

 “Harley! This is Pamela,” Selina pulled the woman closer by her elbow, nearly tipping the glass of wine out of her hand.

“Harleen,” Harley corrected unnecessarily, although only Pam seemed to catch the amendment.

Selina continued without pause. “We grew up together. Now she’s a snooty professor at GCU. Pam, Harley. She’s a Saint.”

“A professor?” Harley repeated, forcing herself to look into Pamela’s deep green eyes, as opposed to the rest of her stunning self.

“I teach botany and toxicology,” Pam explained, picking up the conversation as if she hadn’t just been plucked out of thin air. Her voice was a little low, and there was a soothing quality to it. Smooth and soft like velvet.

Harley didn’t respond at first, taking in the long green dress Pam wore that made her red hair pop. The skin Harley could see was covered in small freckles, including a splash across her nose and cheeks. Her red lips spread into a smile that took Harley a moment to return.

She realized she’d been doing nothing but smiling dumbly at Pamela for a good ten seconds when Selina cleared her throat and said, “Harley has a very interesting job too. Don’t you, Harley?”

Selina was lucky that was true, because Harley was NOT about to continue to lie to all of these ritzy people she didn’t know.

“Um, well, it’s not so much a job as a residency. I mean, I get paid. But…I’m not ‘official’ yet. Um, yeah…I went to school for psychology.”

Pamela tipped her head, to Harley’s surprise looking genuinely intrigued. “Psychology? What drew you to that?”

Beginning to warm up to the conversation now that she could discuss something she knew, Harley continued. “Well, I’ve always been kinda fascinated with the criminal mind. I wanna be a doctor, but more specifically I’ve always wanted to work with the criminally insane. Although, if you ask me, that’s a pretty blanket statement. Insanity is an interesting term all on its own—,”

Seeming to sense the relief of tension in the air, Selina quietly pulled Lois away, leaving Harley alone with Pam, a soft smile on her face.

“A fascinating subject.” Pam took a sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving Harley’s.

Harley felt a pleasant shudder pass through her at the intensity of Pam’s gaze. It was like the woman was looking through her. Examining all the little nooks and crannies. Dissecting her.

“And how do you know Selina?” Pam asked. “She’s never mentioned you before, and I know she’d be rather proud of a friend with a career like yours.”

“I, uh—,” Pam was clearly onto her. And Harley found herself not willing to lie to this woman anyway. There was something almost unrelenting about her presence. Forgoing the excuse Selina had made for her, Harley told her the truth. “I don't really know her. I met her at the bar. My boy—my ex dumped me and kicked me out of our apartment yesterday. I had no one to turn to and she decided she wanted me at her party.”

Harley gave a half-hearted chuckle, although there was nothing funny in Pam’s expression. It had darkened considerably, in fact.

“So, I don’t really know her. But I owe her a lot already. She got me a cab on her own dime. I guess…That’s not really an issue for the fiancé of Bruce Wayne, but…That was the nicest anyone had been to me all day.”

Harley was surprised when Pam didn’t immediately offer any sympathy and instead broached her with a question.

“Where are you staying now?”

“I, well, my folks are out of town for the holidays. I’m stayin’ at their place. When they get back, I doubt they’ll let me stick around, but I can find somewhere else by then. I’m not worried.”

_I thought we agreed not to tell any more lies, Harleen. You are very worried._

Pam looked contemplative for a moment. Finally, once Harley was beginning to shift uncomfortably in the silence, she spoke. “Look, Harley. I know you know me as well as you know Selina. But I have space in my own apartment and if you’re comfortable with my offer, you are more than welcome to stay until you can get back on your feet.”

Harley froze, hot and cold warring over her body as she absorbed Pam’s offer. “That’s…Wow, that’s really nice of you. Um—I,”

“Your answer doesn’t have to be yes,” Pam clarified, and one of her hands landed on Harley’s arm. Harley hoped she couldn’t feel the goose bumps. “But I’ve had my own awful experiences with men and I know what it’s like to be at your lowest point. I know I wish someone had reached out to me back then. So my offer stands. If you’d like to take it.”

“Can I—Think about it?” Harley squeaked, nearly collapsing with relief when Pam took her hand away.

“Of course,” Pam’s voice was no longer solemn and she offered Harley a genuine dazzling smile. “It’s Christmas, you’re here. Enjoy the party.”

Pam made to move away, but almost unconsciously, Harley grabbed her hand, stopping her. Pam looked down, momentarily surprised by the contact.

“Actually, do you mind if I stick with you? I’m not that great at parties…And everyone here is so fancy. I don’t even know where to start.”

Pam laughed and the sound filled Harley with warmth. Without verbal acknowledgement, Pam tightened her grip on Harley’s hand, lacing their fingers, and led her into the crowd.

//

Selina pulled Harley aside about an hour later, snatching her away from Pam’s side as she spoke with Bruce Wayne himself and dragging her further into the crowd.

“How’s it going?” she asked, her voice a half whisper that Harley had to strain to hear over the cacophony of other voices.

“It’s great!” Harley replied more loudly than she meant to. “Tell Lois I love the eggnog.”

Rolling her eyes, Selina jerked her chin towards Pam and Bruce. “No, Harley. How’s it _going_?”

Harley looked back at Pam, then Selina, then back at Pam who was now looking over her shoulder at the two of them, confusion clear in her expression. Harley offered a tiny wave and then returned her attention to Selina.

“Are you—Are you trying to set me up with Pam?”

“Is it working?”

“I mean—I’m not—She—We’re not—I _guess_!”

“Then yes.”

“But, Selina—,” Harley sputtered. “I _just_ broke up with my boyfriend. And, I mean, what made you think I’d be interested in a woman anyway?”

Selina snorted. “Anyone would be interested in Pamela Isley.”

_True._

“Plus, Pam’s a big old lesbian and she’s been single a long time. And you’re not the only friend I look out for.”

Harley short circuited for a second as she searched for a response.

“She’s a what—?”

“A lesbian. Surely you’ve heard of them.”

“I—Yes, of course! But, Selina—What made you think she’d even be interested in me?” Harley was going for confident, but her voice slipped into a pathetic whine at the end.

“You’re cute,” Selina replied easily. “And clearly you two are both brainy. Professor, Doctor. And you deserve someone who’s going to treat you a lot better than your ex did. Plus, she’s totally checking you out right now.”

Harley’s cheeks began to burn as she chanced a quick glance behind her, catching Pam’s eyes for a quick second before she turned back to Bruce, who didn’t seem to notice Pam’s split attention.

“Harley, look, if you don’t like her that’s fine.” Selina looked like she didn’t believe in the probability of her own statement. “But she clearly likes you and she won’t push you and I want you to have a good time and make some new friends. Just enjoy the night. Find some people that can help you out. Believe it or not, Gotham has plenty of good Samaritans, and Pam is definitely one of them.”

Selina released her with a nod, and Harley teetered back to Pam’s side. Seeming to notice how flustered she was, Pam leaned over to her as Bruce was still babbling and whispered, “Do you want to get some fresh air?”

Harley nodded silently, the words caught somewhere in her throat.

Excusing herself as Bruce was mid sentence, Pam took Harley’s hand and led her up the stairs—which Harley thought was the opposite direction of outside—and through one of the many large rooms to an open balcony.

The crisp evening air immediately cleared Harley’s head, and she leaned gratefully against the stone railings.

“It can all be a bit overwhelming,” Pam said, reading her mind as she too leaned against the rail.

“It’s a lot of—everything,” Harley chuckled. “But everyone’s really nice. I wasn’t really expectin’ to fit in all that much.”

“Selina surrounds herself with decent people, you were never in danger of sticking out.” Pam looked up at the stars, clear and bright from their vantage point. “I want to apologize, Harley.”

Harley straightened. “What? Why?”

“If my offer was too much. I realize it may have been far too soon to ask you. I just—,” For once, Pam seemed at a loss for words. “Like I said, I’ve been through something that nearly broke me. And with you, I have the chance to help someone in a similar place.”

“Did someone break your heart too?” Harley asked quietly.

A wry smile twisted Pam’s lips. “In a sense. I was betrayed, mind, body and soul. That trauma stays with you. But I do what I can to flourish in spite of it.”

The pieces were beginning to fall together in Harley’s mind. She wasn’t going to press Pam for details, but an inkling of what may have happened to the woman standing across from her was beginning to form. And suddenly, Harley wanted nothing more than to wrap her in a hug. She wondered if that would be a welcome gesture…

“You don’t have to apologize,” Harley insisted. “It means a lot that you’d offer that to a complete stranger. And—I dunno. It’d be nice to have a roommate that doesn’t call me names or hit me.”

Pam closed her eyes, and when she looked up at Harley, they were soft, sympathetic, but not pitying. Harley appreciated the subtlety.

“Whatever you decide, Harley. You have my support.”

Harley took a moment to really look at Pam; to study the deep green eyes, her full lips, the sharp line of her jaw. And in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Maybe out of a sense of gratitude? Desperation? Genuine attraction? She didn’t know, but Pam was looking at her now with the same intensity.

Finally, Harley broke the silence. “I’m glad I didn’t have to spend Christmas alone,” She looked up at the stars, breaking the gaze and continued softly. “That I got to spend it with you.”

Pam’s lips drew into a small smile. “The pleasure was mine, Harley. It’s been a long time since I met someone I felt I could be myself around.”

“A Christmas Miracle?” Harley chuckled, noticing when Pam took a step closer.

“I don’t believe in miracles,” Pam replied, her voice low, fingers coming to lift Harley’s chin so that they’re eyes met. “But I do believe I was meant to meet you today, Harleen.”

There was a pause, and Harley could hear the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Pam didn’t move at first, she seemed to be waiting. And Selina’s words came back to Harley.

_She won’t push you._

But, damn, how Harley wished she would. It took her only a second to decide what she really wanted out of this party.

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Pam smiled and then pressed her lips to Harley’s in a soft kiss. It was brief, only a few moments, before she pulled away. But the buzz that filled Harley’s body resonated the rest of the evening.

“Merry Christmas, Harley.”

“Merry Christmas, Pam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Valentine's.


End file.
